


Pies, Pranks and Poor taste

by fand0maniac



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gabriel Monthly Challenge, Halloween, SPN - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fand0maniac/pseuds/fand0maniac
Summary: How does a hunter celebrate Halloween? I guess you'll have to read to find out!





	Pies, Pranks and Poor taste

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really proud of this one so I'm sorry in advance. Didn't have a lot of time to edit it. I will try to make it better and update it before Christmas. Happy Halloween!

Ah, October. When nature and sunset compete for the prettiest colors, the air turns brisk, and stores burst with candy. Best of all, though: Halloween decorations line every corner.  
Halloween never meant much to the Winchesters, but you—someone who has always loved the fall—are determined to celebrate it properly this year.

A long argument with Dean regarding bunker decorations was settled with a mutually beneficial arrangement: you bake him one apple pie a week until Halloween, and in exchange, you could put up as many spooky decorations as your little heart desired.

That’s how you now find yourself in the kitchen, caked in flour and sweat, slowly taking this week’s pie out of the oven.

Setting it down to cool, you smiled at your work and reveled in the divine scent of apple and cinnamon. From the corner of your eye, you noticed Gabriel, suddenly next to you, grinning from ear to ear. He reached for the pie but you slapped his hand away before he could even get close.

“Ow! What for?” Gabriel exclaimed, before muttering something about hunter reflexes and rubbing his hand.

“Not yours, Gabe. You think these decorations came without a pie bribe? Besides, it’s not like you can’t just conjure one on your own. I’ve seen you do it many times, trickster.” You winked and kissed the back of his hand.

“But yours taste so much better! ‘Made with love’ is more than just mom and pop propaganda,” he quipped. “Besides, why do you even need to bribe him? You think I would Mr. Macho Gruff mess with my girlfriend’s stuff? I’d love to see him try.”

Your heart skipped a beat at ‘girlfriend.’ It’s been more than a couple of months since you and Gabriel started dating, but it was still pretty new. You both share severe trust issues, so it took a long time dancing around your feelings before either of you were finally able to accept them and try for an actual relationship.

By now you were fairly used to the pet names, but when he called you ‘girlfriend’ you couldn’t help but feel warm and tingly inside. You’d been spending more and more time together, which you loved, but it’s been getting difficult under the weight of the L-word, which had yet to be uttered. Sometimes you had to bite your tongue to stop it from coming out—what if it was still too early? After all, you didn’t want to make Gabriel feel pressured to say it back before he was ready. What if he didn’t feel the same? What if he freaked out and left—  
Your crashing and burning train of thought was interrupted by Gabriel’s lips pressed on your own. He always tasted so sweet... you couldn’t help from melting into the kiss. He’d clearly sensed your shift in mood, and decided to ease your mind.

Whether it was biological, spiritual, or emotional, kissing Gabriel always felt like a religious experience. The world fell away around you as your soul leaped out of your chest, aching to be with his (whatever it might look like).

A couple of minutes—maybe more—went by before you regained spatial awareness. The last thing you needed was the Winchesters walking in on you having a full-on make-out session.  
“Gabe…” you managed to say between kisses.

“Sugarplum...” he hummed as he moved to your neck.

“You know I love fooling around…” you barely managed to speak, “...as much as anyone…” you finally pulled away. “But I really need to go If I want to get anything before all the stores shut.”  
Gabe pulled back and looked at you, with an expression that can only be described as puppy dog eyes.

“Wanna help me pick some stuff out?”

“Sugar,” he grinned, “I thought you’d never ask.”

———

“Ready, Freddie?”

“Listen, some of us can’t just magic away the need for a shower,” you called back as you walked into the library. You made your way over to where he was standing.

“Hurry, furry,” you said, maintaining eye contact. You could barely hold back laughter at the face he made.

“Hey, you’re the one dating me,” he said. Before you even had a chance to respond, he snaked his arm around your waist and exclaimed “All aboard the angel express!”  
Before you know it, you’re both standing inside a massive store dedicated to the season and, currently, Halloween. The shelves are fully stocked with costumes (for dogs, kids and adults alike), a metric shit-ton of candy, and enough decorations to fill two entire bunkers.

‘Overjoyed’ would be an understatement.

You quickly turned to your smiling archangel, grabbed his face, and kissed him. Clearly caught off guard, it took him a couple of seconds to start kissing you back.  
“I regret not bringing you here sooner,” he said, pulling away.

You slapped his arm and he let out a chuckle.

“C’mon, costume section!” you exclaimed as you grabbed his arm and dragged him along.

You explored for a while, maybe spending a little bit too much time on dog costumes you couldn’t use (your childhood pet would have loved that pumpkin outfit, though). Melting at the thought of a tiny bee-puppy, you feel a tap on your shoulder.

As you turn around, Gabriel places a costume in your hands.

“What do you think, cara mia? Would you be the Morticia to my Gomez?” He leaned in close and placed a kiss on your hand.

To be honest, a couple’s costume scared you. Although you two were official now, you had yet to tell either Winchester about your relationship. You had no clue how they might react. It’s not like they had a say in it, but bunker tension is the last thing anyone needs—not to mention Dean is prone to fits when it comes to archangels. And angels. And demons. And monsters. And people. And God.

“Hell-ooo…Earth to Y/N,” you felt Gabriel tapping your head. “Is anybody home?”

“Sorry,” you replied, “you mean a couple’s costume?”

“Well, I’d figured costumes, plural, but I like where your head’s at.” 

“It’s just… we haven’t even told the Winchesters we’re dating, plus I’ve just… I’ve never…” you scratched the back of your neck.

“You’ve never what, Y/N?”

“I’ve never actually worn a Halloween costume before. It’s supposed to be my favorite holiday, and I know that, but we never celebrated when I was little and I’m just afraid it’ll be... silly. Especially given the fact that we’re all adults now.”

He gave you one of those smiles. It’s a warm smile that makes your insides turn to jelly. How he always manages to make you feel this way is beyond you.  
“Sweetheart…” he soothed, gently placing his hand on your cheek. “Those Winchesters? I don’t give a rat’s ass what they think. If you’re up for wearing that costume then great, but if you aren’t then that’s great too, because I do give a rat’s ass about what you think. I just want you to be able to enjoy Halloween, and I’ll do everything I can to make sure that you do, because I lo—“

He was interrupted by someone who made the mistake of walking past ‘motion sensor row,’ and the chorus of screams that erupted because of it.

You had never experienced so many emotions in such a short span of time. Was he about to say it? Was he about to say he loved you? You wanted to ask him to repeat himself, but the moment had already passed. You decided to just play it off and gave Gabriel a smile as you put both the costumes in your shopping cart.

You made your way to the section with decorations and couldn’t help but gasp. They really had everything!

Fake bats, skeletons, zombies, giant spider webs, tombstones and what looked like a really old scarecrow. You decided to grab at least one of everything considering the bunker was pretty big and you’d need as many things as you could buy. Plus, decorating is so much easier when your boyfriend is an actual archangel.

You turned to Gabriel who was inspecting some weird looking “demon” statues.

“Hey what do you think? Pretty spooky right?” you asked as you tried to pick up the old scarecrow from earlier.

“Huh. That’s spooky alright. Think we can use it to scare dumb and dumber?” he grinned as he helped you pick it up and put it in the cart.

“Oh, that’s a given.” you grinned in return.

As the cashier scanned your items you noticed he started eyeing the scarecrow up and down.

“Hmm… that interesting I don’t remember seeing this before. Maybe it came in one of the morning shipments.”

He started inspecting the item in look for a price tag to no avail. He scratched his chin in confusion before speaking.  
“It doesn’t seem to have a tag... $20 seems fair to me.”

You were looking for Gabriel to ask his opinion but he seemed too distracted by the bowls of candy that were by the register.

“You know what… we’ll take it!” you exclaimed happily.

———

You were unloading boxes upon boxes of every sort of Halloween decoration you could think of. By the end of the day, this place was going to look like Jack Skellington himself threw up all over the bunker.

Honestly, you were relieved the boys were out on a case because that meant you got to decorate without having to worry about Dean complaining about everything. It also meant you could decorate the inside of their rooms and boy were you excited about that. After all, what was Halloween without a few pranks?

You worked on them for about an hour when eventually, it was decided that Gabe would finish decorating their rooms so he could add a little “archangel magic” as he put it.

You, meanwhile, were in the library hanging some fake bats when you suddenly lost your footing and fell off the ladder, landing on some of the other decorations you planned on putting up. You were not sure if the cracking sound you heard came from some of the now broken plastic pumpkins or the hand your body landed on. But from the pain you were feeling, you’d say it was the latter.

It was the loud scream that came out of your mouth which alerted Gabriel that something had happened, and he was right next by your side before you could even pray to him.

“Y/N? What happened?!” he said and he started examining your body.

You yelped in pain and angrily pointed at the ladder with your good hand.

“Ah, I see. You need to be more careful sugar I wouldn’t want anything happening to you. Otherwise, who is gonna bake all those delicious desserts for me!”

You turned your head to stare at him and frowned.

“Alright, alright. Let’s fix it shall we?”

He brought your hand up to his lips and placed a soft kiss on it. You felt something warm traveling through your arm which started making the pain fade away.

“All good, are we?” he said in a gentle manner as he gave you a smile.

You nodded.

“Thank you, Gabe.”

“No problem sweetheart. And you know I was joking earlier, right? I really don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you.”

He came closer and closer to you and just as your lips were about to meet in a loving kiss, you heard someone clear their throat.

You both turned to see Sam standing there with an awkward expression on his face.

“What the hell?!” Dean exclaimed as he joined Sam in the library.

Gabriel could sense your panic so he decided to be the one to speak first.

“Woah, woah, there’s no reason to blow a gasket. Y/N here had an accident and all I was doing was helping her out like the gentleman I am.” He shot a wink at you.

“Yeah alright, I’m not buying it. There’s clearly something going on between you two so you better spill the beans.”

Sam raised his eyebrow at his brother’s choice of words.

“I already told you numbskulls-“

But before Gabriel could go any further you decided to step in.

“Its okay Gabe I’ll take it from here. Spill the beans? Really Dean? What is this, ancient Greece?”

The archangel chuckled. He could remember the day he told you where the phrase came from. After all, he was literally there for it.

“Anyway, Gabriel and I are dating. We have been for a while now and things are actually going great so I’d appreciate it if we could all be adults about this.”

Dean sighed deeply before talking.

“Alright—but I’ve got my eye on you, Gabriel. Also, not a fan of PDA so just keep it in the bedroom.”

And with that, he was gone.

“Sorry about that... you know how he can be. I’m actually glad you guys are dating. Maybe you can help keep Gabe under control,” Sam said with a smile.

“No promises” you smiled in return.

For the next couple of days, you and Gabriel pranked the Winchesters day and night until Dean got so fed up he threatened to take off all your decorations. Obviously, Gabriel wouldn’t allow that and instead decided to make the pranks directed towards Dean even worse than they were before.

Instead of complaining about it even more, what happened was that they decided to prank you back, which is fair and all but honestly couldn’t they just admit to it? Every time you asked them about it, they would just deny it over and over again. You knew it had to be them though because Gabriel was too busy making their lives miserable. Even poor Castiel ended up being the subject to some of his pranks.

Days passed and the pranks continued. Some of your clothes disappeared, whenever you tried to eat dessert you ended up with a mouthful of bugs instead, your boots had been filled with some sort of weird goo…

You’ve had enough of it if you were being honest.

It was now a week until Halloween and since the pranks had finally stopped you decided to focus on something more fun and relaxing which meant it was time to bake some desserts.

As if on cue, Gabriel popped into the kitchen as you laid out all the ingredients you were going to use. He always seemed to sense when you were cooking something and honestly you loved having him around helping you as long as he doesn’t try to eat everything before it can even go in the oven.

“Whats cooking good looking?” he said giving you a mischievous smile.

You chuckled at his overused pickup line.

“Do you really have to say that every time I’m cooking something? Plus, we are already dating there’s no need for pickup lines,” you said as you cracked some eggs into a bowl.

“Just because we are dating doesn’t mean I have to stop seducing you ya know? Besides, I do want to know what you’re making sweet cheeks. You know very well I love all the stuff those hands of yours can do” he said with a wink.

His comment made you blush but you had to brush it off as you heard the oven making a beeping sound letting you know it was done preheating.

“Gabe as much as I love having you around, I really need to focus on what I’m done or otherwise I’m gonna end up accidentally burning something and we don’t want that do we?”

With a snap of his fingers, he was now wearing a chef’s hat and an iconic “kiss the cook” apron.

“No, we do not sugar. But before I help you…” he pointed at the apron.

Sometimes you couldn’t believe he was an actual archangel. You rolled your eyes and laughed softly before giving him a sweet kiss on the lips.

“Gross. What did I say about PDA?” Dean grimaced.  
“It was just a kiss. Besides, you don’t know how many times Sam and I have had to put on earplugs because you were having loud sex in the next room while we were out on a case.”

Dean looked just a bit ashamed which was enough to make Gabriel laugh.

“Anyway… I was dropping by to let you both know that we found a case and are heading out soon. We probably won’t be back before Halloween but I will be expecting my apple pie when we come back.” He said looking at you.

“And you shall have it. Please be careful and let me know if you need anything.” You hugged him goodbye before he walked out of the kitchen.

“Well, now that is just the two of us…” Gabriel said as he put an arm around your waist.

“Gabe, as much as I love your intentions, I also really love dessert and if we start doing stuff, we’ll never get around to baking anything.”

He frowned slightly but nodded in agreement.

Hours passed and you had finally been able to bake numerous things including two apple pies, some caramel apples, chocolate chip cookies, and a huge pumpkin pie. It was easy to bake a lot of things when your boyfriend was an archangel because you literally cannot run out of ingredients.

However, you being only human means you don’t have the same stamina as an angel does so you decided it was time to take a break and taste some of the delicious things you had prepared.

“We did good work here but I am exhausted. What do you say we take a bath maybe mess around a little bit and then change into comfy clothes so we can eat some of the stuff we made huh?”

The archangel looked at you with adoration in his eyes.

“You really know the way to my heart don’t you sweets?” he said as he grabbed your ass now leaving a flour imprint of his hands on it.

He planted a kiss on your lips and carried you bride style into your shared room which you would probably be spending a couple of hours in.

A couple of days passed with the two of you baking as many desserts as you could, staying up late watching movies, sinning in almost every room in the bunker and occasionally even pranking each other.

Today was finally Halloween which meant you got to wear your matching costumes and go trick or treating (Gabriel convinced you of letting him turn you both into kids since you had never gone trick or treating before). You were also going to a costume contest down at a bar that was near the bunker so yeah you had a lot to look forward to.

“Oooooooh Gaaaabriel! Where is the hottest angel in the garrison?” You sing sang.

With a flap of his wings, Gabriel was now standing in front of you with a smile plastered on his face.

“Well someone is in a good mood huh?”

“Of course I am! It’s finally Halloween, we have a shit ton of delicious baked goods and my boyfriend is gonna take me trick or treating!”

He couldn’t help the pang he felt on his chest. You were truly adorable.

“About that…” he fiddled with his hands nervously.

“We might have to postpone our activities just for a couple hours. It seems the Winchester bit off more than they could chew as usual and need help with their case. Usually, I wouldn’t really care but it does seem pretty serious.”

“Are they okay? Should I be worried? Maybe I should tag along to help you guys.”

But before you could head to your room to grab your duffel bag, you felt Gabriel’s hand take ahold of your arm.

“Woah calm down sugar lips you ain’t going nowhere. They’re doing okay they just need some extra help alright? So, what I want you to do while I’m gone is just relax, take a bath and just wait for your prince charming to come back okay?”

“Fine but if you guys need help don’t hesitate to call me.”

“Will do sweetheart.” He said before kissing you goodbye.

After he was gone you headed to your room to take a bath and try some of the new fall scented bath bombs you got at the store a couple days ago. But when you opened the door to your room you couldn’t help but yelp in surprise at the sight of the creepy old scarecrow you guys had bought. Once you realized it was only a decoration, you laughed and mentally cursed Gabriel for putting it here in the first place. You decided to return it back to its original place in the library and get back to preparing your bath.

When you opened the door to your bathroom you were in awe. The smell of cinnamon filled your nose as you noticed several candles surrounded the bathtub and soft music was playing in the background. Next to the tub was a small table with chocolate-covered strawberries, some wine, your favorite book and a note that read “Bet you wish I was here huh? Enjoy your bath and I’ll see you later. Love, Gabe.” You smiled fondly at the piece of paper and thought about the day he whisked this bathtub into existence by insisting that as a hunter you really needed more relaxing moments in your life.

You settled inside the tub and sighed happily.

Just when you were about to pop a strawberry in your mouth, you heard a distant bang which made you drop the treat into the water. You frowned but decided to ignore it thinking it was just the Winchesters who had gotten back from their trip.

Once you have gone through all the strawberries you decide to open your book and do some reading, but before you could even start you heard another bang which sounded like it was coming from the library.

“Okay but really—what was that?” you said to yourself as you picked up your phone to text Sam.

“Can you guys stop making so much noise? I’m trying to relax here!” you pressed send.

A few minutes passed before you received a text back.

“What do you mean? We aren’t home yet. We are on the road and should get there in a couple of hours. Everything okay?”

Well, great. You weren’t even 10 minutes into your bath and you now had to go deal with an intruder.

You got out of the bathtub and covered yourself with your robe as you went to retrieve the hidden pistol you kept in your room, but before you could even do so, you noticed that your costume was now gone and there was some hay on the floor leading to the door.

Now armed, you made your way to the library, trying to be as quiet as you could be. You noticed there was even more hay on the floor but couldn’t find the source of the noises you heard earlier. What you did find though, was a pile all the clothes you thought the boys had stolen from you as a prank, and they were all covered in some sort of thick gooey substance. You found them just where you had left that stupid scarecrow last, which now appeared to be missing.

Great, you thought to yourself, you had managed to buy some sort of possessed Halloween decoration which decided to trash all your clothes. It was time to find it and light the sucker on fire.  
But before you could even gather the items you needed (Flamethrower was your weapon of choice) the power went out and you were now in complete darkness which made you feel uneasy since you had never been a fan of the dark.

You started panicking when you heard something shuffling your way and decided to shoot hoping you could hit it and maybe at least slow it down a little. Not only did you not seem to hit it but you had accidentally dropped your weapon in a panic and it was too dark to try and search for it so instead you decided to run the hell out of there.  
“Gabriel if you can hear me, I really need your help!” You prayed as you tried to get as far from it as you could.

“The damn scarecrow came to life an-”

You were cut off by a loud shrieking noise that sounded like it wasn’t that far behind from you so you decided to go into Sam’s knowing you could at least find a flashlight there, and indeed you did.  
Slowly you left the room and used the flashlight to try and get to the dungeon where you had seen the flamethrower last. Hopefully lighting the bastard on fire would be enough to stop it or at least damage it enough.

Being extremely quiet and cautious you almost made your way down to the dungeon. But as you were going down the last steps, you slipped on some sort of substance and landed on your butt.  
“Shit.” You said as you wiped it off on your robe, now noticing it was blood.

Panicking you quickly stood up and started looking for the stupid flamethrower or any sort of weapon at this point. As you continued your search you heard the same shuffling again now making its way down the dungeon’s stairs.

Knowing you had no way of protecting yourself you decided to hide hoping if it didn’t find you it would just go back upstairs and you could continue trying to find a gun.

It was working out great until your phone started ringing indicating you were receiving a call.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck.”

Reaching into your pocket, you tried to silence your phone but it was too late, your hiding location was given away and the scarecrows eyes which seemed to glow red now, were focused on you as it charged your way.

You left out a panicked scream as it grabbed you by the legs and started pulling you towards him.

Bugs started coming out of its mouth and eyes, crawling on your legs as you yelled and tried your best to free yourself of his hold.

Closing your eyes shut you sent one last prayer to Gabriel hoping he would hear it and rescue you. What you didn’t expect when you opened your eyes, was to see him standing there seemingly laughing his ass off. The scarecrow now gone and so was the blood on the stairs and your robe.

“You should’ve seen your face Y/N!” he said between laughs.

Wiping away your tears you frowned and stared at Gabriel as you realized this had all been one elaborate prank.

“Sugar?” he asked softly.

To say you were pissed off was an understatement.

“What the fuck Gabriel! What is wrong with you?! I thought I was going to die!” you yelled as he looked at you like a scolded puppy.

You didn’t even give him time to say anything else before making your way up the stairs, now heading to your room.

“Hey Y/N! Everything okay?” Sam asked as he closed the door to the bunker.

“I tried calling but you didn’t answer.”

“Yeah we thought something was wrong.” Dean chimed in as he set his duffel bag on the floor.

Castiel looked at you with worry on his face as he noticed something clearly had happened.

“Something IS wrong! Why don’t you ask that douchebag archangel what he did!” you yelled before slamming the door to your room.

The three men looked at each other with confusion plastered on their faces. They decided to go find Gabriel and ask him what he’d done now to make you so upset.

Meanwhile, you sat on your bed mentally cursing yourself for falling victim to one of your boyfriend’s cruel pranks. How could you not have noticed? He always answers your prayers. Why would he let it go that far?

You sighed and realized the only one who could answer your questions was the archangel himself, so you took a deep breath and decided to go looking for him and some sort of explanation.

As you make your way to the kitchen, you can hear Gabriel rambling to three men about how he just wanted to play a prank on you since you knew you were a horror fan, which was true. You heard him talking about how he didn’t mean for it to get out of hand and saw he really meant it so you decided to make yourself visible to the others.

“I swear I didn't know it would scare her that bad! I ́d never let anything happen to her I lov-“

Gabriel stopped abruptly as he saw you entering the kitchen and was looking wide-eyed as he realized what he almost admitted to everyone around him.

Needless to say, your heart was now about to jump out of your chest. Was he about to say it? Was he really going to admit he loved you?

Before he could shy away, you walked towards him and held his hand.

“What were you going to say Gabriel?” you gave his hand a squeeze.

He looked at you for a moment, he was so scared of saying it out loud. So many people had betrayed his trust and he was afraid to let himself fall in love.

But as you stood in front of him, grabbing his hand and looking at him with those beautiful eyes of yours, he couldn’t help but feel all those things he swore he’d never allow himself to feel again. He took a deep breath and grabbed your other hand.

“I love you Y/N. I have for a while but I was too scared to say it. I’m really sorry about scaring you earlier but I really would never let anything happen to you.”

The Winchesters and Castiel stared at each other, they had never seen this side of the angel before.

With teary eyes, you grabbed his face and kissed him square on the lips.

“I love you too, dumbass. But I’m still getting you back, I really did think I was gonna die for a second there.”

Gabriel let out a small chuckled and planted another kiss on your lips.

“Of course, you are. But how about you also let me make it up to you tonight huh?” he said with a wink.

“Alright that my cue to leave.” Said the eldest Winchester as he exited the kitchen with Sam and Castiel following behind. They both shot you guys a smile as they left the room.

“Oh you have a lot of making up to do Mr. Trickster. But we’ll leave that for later. Right now I have to go get dressed if we want to make it in time for the costume party.”

“Costume party, right. Well considering I can just snap myself into my costume I’ll stay here and you know…supervise the desserts.” He said as he eyed the some of the cookies.  
You smiled at him and kissed him one final time before heading to your room to get started on your costume.

Thirty minutes had passed and you had finally managed to make your wig look good and get your makeup done. You had to admit, you looked really good. This dress really complimented your figure and made you feel more confident. You couldn’t wait for Gabriel to see it.

When you were satisfied with how you looked, you left your room and made your way to the war room since you could hear everyone’s voices coming from there. Dean whistled as you entered the room which made you blush a little.

“Wow, Y/N, you look great!” Sam said as he smiled at you.

Castiel nodded in agreement at the youngest Winchester’s statement.

“Thank you, guys. This is my first time dressing up for Halloween so I wanted to do my best.” You smiled shyly.

At the sound of your voice, Gabriel appeared in the room wearing a costume as well. His jaw dropped as he saw you standing there in all your glory.  
“Holy shit.” He muttered so himself before clearing his throat.

Smiling you extended your arm to him and he took it graciously, bringing you close to him and dipping you for a kiss. He held the position for a couple seconds as he looked into your eyes.

“Je t’aime, mon amour.”

“Je t’aime davantage,” You cooed.

He looked at you with a raised eyebrow.

“What? I took French in high school. I can remember certain stuff.”

Dean cleared his throat.

“Not that this isn’t cute and all, but don’t you guys have somewhere to be?”

Gabriel shot him a look.

“As a matter of fact, we do Dean-o. You ready sweetness?”

“All ready!” you exclaimed happily.

And with a snap of fingers you were both now gone.

Hours passed and you were having more fun than you could’ve imagined. You guys won free drinks at the bar thanks to your costumes, did karaoke with another couple dressed as Gomez and Morticia, entered a pie-eating contest which Gabriel won, went trick or treating and won a prize for best jack-o-lantern (thanks to your boyfriend’s celestial powers).

After hours of endless fun, you guys decided to head back home for the night. You tried your best to be quiet but you couldn’t help the happy giggles that escaped your mouth. Closing the door to your room you shoved Gabriel against the wall and kissed him deeply.

“Thank you so much for tonight. It was the most fun I’ve had in years!”

“Oh, sugar I really should be thanking you. You have no idea how happy you make me. Now how about we get out of these costumes and you let me make it up to you after that horrible prank of mine.” He said as he unzipped your dress.

You sighed happily but stopped before he could completely take off your dress.

“Actually, I bought a little something to wear tonight. I really think you’re gonna like it.” You said with mischief in your eyes.

“So I’m gonna head to the bathroom to change and you can help yourself to some candy while you wait.” You pointed to the bowl of candy that was on your nightstand.

“Sex and candy? You know me all too well.” He licked his lips in anticipation.

Closing the door to the bathroom you couldn’t help but laugh to yourself. You meant what you said about having bought something special to wear tonight, but what Gabriel didn’t know is that you filled some of the chocolates with super spicy hot sauce and any moment now he was going to stuff his mouth with one of them.

Quickly, you changed into your new lingerie set and when you were done you placed your ear on the door, waiting for the sound of disaster. A couple of seconds passed before you heard Gabriel violently coughing and spitting out the offending chocolate.

There was a soft knock on the door.

“Yes?” you answered softly not opening the door just yet.

“That new outfit of yours better be worth it Y/N. You should know better than to mess with a trickster’s candy!”

Before he could say anything else, you opened the door and leaned against the frame seductively. His eyes scanned your body as he tried his best to form another sentence.

“Trick or treat?” you said while wiggling your eyebrows in the same fashion as him.

Without a word, he picked you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist. You really couldn’t think of a better way to end this perfect day.


End file.
